the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarkson Survivors
"It's just like what your sons said: '''we're the Clarkson Survivors',"'' -- Edwards to Andre Mitchell before he kills him The Clarkson Survivors 'were a survivor group formed in ''Season 1. Consisting of the US trip group from the UK, the group took refuge in the Clarkson School, a high school in the city of Upswitch. The group serves as the centre of the story in Season 1 ''and was the first version of Edwards' Group. Pre-Apocalypse The group that would become the Clarkson Survivors all knew each other before the apocalypse, having studied at the same school as each other in the UK and largely growing up together. They all decided to participate in an expedition to the United States, and, following the outbreak, they no longer considered one another friends, but a family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' Four months following the outbreak, the group have made themselves a home in the Clarkson School, now having a guarding and supply run schedule. However, due to the vast number of walkers in the city, they group have been unable to make many successful supply runs and have hit the last of their food reserves. 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Members Survivors * ''Harry Edwards * Holly Parker * James Cottingham * ''Sarah Terringham'' * Justinas Grant * Alex Sutton * Jess Black * Ben Appleby * Aaron Ganger * Daniel Cottingham * Emma Cottingham Formerly * Liam * ''Shadowman'' Deaths * Ashleigh - devoured by zombies, shot in the head by Edwards many years later * Daniel Cottingham - bitten on the leg by a zombie, shot in the head by Edwards out of mercy * Emma Cottingham - smoke inhalation, put down by Justinas * Aaron Ganger - impaled on a piece of rebar, shot in the head by Edwards out of mercy * Jess Black - died of shock and blood loss due to poisoning by Gaunter O'Kyle, put down by Alex * Alex Sutton - shot in the head by James Cottingham * Ben Appleby - bitten on rib by a zombie, shot in the head by Edwards before zombies could get to him * James Cottingham - neck broken and shot in the head by Edwards * Justinas Grant - head decapitated by Grenowich, reanimated head put down by Katrina * Holly Parker - septicemia due to childbirth, put down by Edwards before reanimation * Shadowman - degenerative lung condition and exhaustion, stabbed in the head by Andrew before reanimation * The 'New Age' ExtensionHarry Edwards - poisoned by Sarah Terringham, died of heart attack and put down by Hope Edwards * Sarah Terringham - shot in the face by Alex Junior Killed Victims * 'Ohio' (caused) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell * 'Washington' * 5 unnamed Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed Hopeville residents (1 alive, 1 accidental, 2 caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * With Sarah's death in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]], Liam is the only member of the group to still be alive. * Edwards has killed 7 members of the group. Category:Groups Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors